Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah
by Hafure654
Summary: Ini hanya beberapa potongan kehidupanku, perjalanan hidupku dengan Tou-san yang teramat kusayang. Mungkin inilah juga mengapa seorang anak perempuan lebih cenderung dekat dengan sosok ayahnya.
1. Layang - Layang

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah**** © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**Layang - Layang**

* * *

"Tou-san, kenapa Kaa-san pergi membawa Hanabi-chan?" Aku yang saat itu masih kecil, bertanya-tanya akan kepergian Kaa-san yang menggendong adikku Hanabi yang masih bayi. Dan Tou-san segera menggendongku juga, pergi berlawanan arah dengan Kaa-san.

"Kita sekarang akan hidup berdua tanpa Kaa-san dan Hanabi," kata Tou-san dengan raut wajah yang tak kumengerti.

"Tapi kenapa Tou-san?" tanyaku sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Kaa-san hanya akan pergi bekerja."

"Pulangnya lama ya Tou-san? Sampai Hanabi-chan juga di bawa."

"Iya, jadi jangan nakal kalau bersama Tou-san."

"Hehe Hinata nggak nakal kok. Hinata kan sayang Tou-san. Muach," kucium pipi Tou-san dengan sayang. Tou-san pun menciumku balik di pipi.

"Hihi geli Tou-san, kumis Tou-san panjang."

Perjalanan pulang kami berakhir dengan canda dan tawa. Inilah Tou-san yang amat kusayang, Tou-san yang akan selalu ada bersamaku dengan segala yang dimilikinya.

Dan betapa lugunya aku saat itu, ketika waktu mulai mengungkapkan kebenaran yang terjadi. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap mencintainya. Tou-san, jangan berubah!

**0**

"Hinata-chan, ayo main layang-layang. Teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu di lapangan." Ah, aku tersentak kaget akan kedatangan Naruto yang datang masuk rumahku tanpa permisi. Saat sedang asyik nonton TV, ia malah datang mengganggu. Namun akhirnya kuiyakan juga, anak kecl seperti kami tentunya lebih senang bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya lainnya bukan. Daripada sibuk menyendiri di dalam rumah.

Kami berlarian menuju lapangan, anginnya memang sedang mendukung sekali ternyata. Kulihat kebenaran akan apa yang Naruto katakan. Banyak teman laki-lakiku yang bermain layang-layang. Dan kulihat cuma aku sendiri yang berjenis kelamin berbeda. Yah karena memang kawan-kawan sebaya yang ada di kompleks Konoha kebanyakan laki-laki. Jadi kelahiranku kurang tepat di sini sepertinya. Tapi apa peduliku. Anak kecil sepertiku yang terpenting bermain bersama lainnya sepuasnya. Lest Go!

Aku menghampiri Kiba yang asik dengan layang-layang bergambar anjing miliknya.

"Hoi Kiba!" seru Naruto di sampingku.

"Hoi Naruto! Eh ada Hinata-chan juga, mau coba juga nggak?"

"Hehe memang itu yang mau kulakukan, mana Kiba benangnya? Aku juga mau main!" seruku tak sabaran.

"Heh, sabar dong! Ini, awas jangan sampe putus," ucap Kiba sambil memberiku benang layang-layangnya.

"Siap Bos!" Aku mulai menarik ulurkan layang-layang Kiba, dengan mereka berdua berseru di kanan-kiriku memberi instruksi dengan semangat.

"Lebih tinggi lagi Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto dan Kiba.

Aku pun mengangguk bersemangat sambil tertawa riang bersama kedua temanku yang juga tetangga sebelah rumahku. Kami tertawa bersama, khas anak-anak kecil dengan keriangannya.

Hingga Naruto memegang lenganku. "Ayo bantu aku menerbangkan layang-layangku juga Hinata-chan. Aku juga ingin main."

"Ini Kiba." Kuserahkan kembali layang-layang Kiba dan diterima dengan baik olehnya.

"Cepat terbangkan Naruto! Nanti kita tanding siapa yang terbangnya paling tinggi," perintah Kiba pada Naruto.

"Aku yang akan menang! Ini Hinata, pegang," Naruto memberikan layang-layangnya padaku. " Sekarang mundur sedikit, tunggu aba-abaku ya. Satu, dua, TIGA!" Aku menerbangkannya ke atas dan Naruto mulai menarik ulur layang-layangnya. Menjaga supaya tak cepat jatuh. Saat dirasa telah pas ia mulai menerbangkan layang-layangnya mendekati Kiba.

"Ayo Naruto, kalahkan Kiba!" Aku pun bersorak memberikan semangat kepada Naruto, yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri karena aku lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Hehe pasti!"

Kiba yang tak terima mulai mengulurkan benangnya dan sekarang lebih tinggi layang-layang laki-laki berambut coklat itu. "Lihat, punyaku lebih tinggi haha!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan." Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengulurkan benang-benangnya dengan cepat, hingga layang-layangnya lah yang lebih tinggi. Dan detik berikutnya benang layang-layang Naruto pun putus, menyebabkan layang-layangnya melayang pergi. "TIDAK! Layang-layangku..."

"Bagus Naruto, kau memang baka. Harusnya jangan kau ulurkan semua benangnya!" Aku memarahi akan kebodohannya itu.

"Haha aku menang!" Kiba tertawa akan kemenangannya. Aku kesal dan kulihat Kiba menyerahkan layang-layangnya kepada Naruto yang sedang bersedih. "Nih, aku tau kau belum puas mainnya kan? Pakai punyaku saja."

"Hua arigato Kiba!" Naruto mengambil layang-layang yang diterbangkan Kiba.

"Kau yang terbaik Kiba!" Aku memberikan dua jempol kepada Kiba, laki-laki berambut coklat itu memang yang paling bisa dihandalkan. Sebab umurnya juga setahun di atasku dan dua tahun di atas Naruto. Mungkin karena itulah ia lebih dewasa dalam bersikap. Membuatku dan Naruto begitu menghormatinya.

Sore itu, kami memuaskan hasrat jiwa anak kecil kami yang senang bermain layang-layang hingga senja datang. Berbelas kasih masih memberikan sedikit cahaya jingganya untuk menunjukkan kami arah jalan pulang. Ketika kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya.

Kami pulang dengan riang, hingga tibalah di depan rumah Kiba terlebih dahulu. "Aku masuk duluan ya, besok main lagi. Jaa." Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki rumahnya.

Di samping rumah Kiba adalah Rumahku, "Aku masuk duluan Naruto, hati-hati sama Kaa-chan mu haha." Karena semua anak-anak tahu, Kaa-chan Naruto itu cukup galak.

"Ah iya, Kaa-chan!" seru Naruto menepuk jidatnya, "Jaa Hinata-chan." Dan Naruto telah berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang berada di samping rumahku. Betapa rumah kami sangat mendukung pertemanan kami bukan.

Aku masih berjalan santai menuju pintu depan rumahku dan berpikir. Jika Kaa-san sedang berada di rumah, Kaa-san pasti juga akan memarahiku. Karena bagaimanapun aku tetap perempuan, yang tak boleh main hingga petang. Hah, aku rindu Kaa-san. Nanti malam minta Tou-san untuk nelpon Kaa-san deh. Rambut pendekku bergoyang karena aku mulai berlari masuk. Cepat-cepat untuk membersihkan diri dan menelpon Kaa-san.

* * *

_**Grobogan**_

_**06.05.19**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya besok malam, sekitar pukul 20.00 - 20.30 WIB**_


	2. Telepon

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (****Jangan) Berubah**** © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**Telepon**

* * *

Malam itu, aku menunggu kepulangan Tou-san dari setoran roti dan stok barang dagangan lainnya sambil menonton TV. Tiada yang lebih mengasyikkan dari menonton TV untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Karena saat ini masih belum ada yang namanya handphone android, adanya hanya ada handphone jadul yang cuma bisa buat mendengarkan radio.

"Hah, Tou-san lama sekali, aku kan nggak sabar mau menelpon Kaa-san." Kurasakan diriku mulai bosan mengganti chanel-chanel di TV, acara yang ditampilkan jelek semua. Dan tak berselang lama Tou-san pulang.

"Tadaima," salamnya.

"Okaeri Tou-san!" Aku berlari bersemangat ke arah Tou-san, memeluknya. Dan Tou-san menangkapku lantas menggendongku, sambil berjalan menuju sofa di depan TV. Ciuman bertubi-tubi kudaratkan di pipi Tou-san.

"Muach, muach, muach. Tou-san lama banget pulangnya. Hinata sampe bosan di rumah sendirian."

"Tumben nggak ke tempat bibi Kushina? Biasanya juga semaleman kamu main di sana bareng Naruto. Dan nggak akan pulang kalau Tou-san belum jemput."

"Hinata nunggu Tou-san soalnya mau minta ditelponin Kaa-san. Hinata kangen sama Kaa-san. Ya Tou-san, telponin Kaa-san," rayuku ke Tou-san sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengannya dan memberikan pupy eyes andalanku .

"Iya," jawab Tou-san sambil merogoh saku di bajunya. Tou-san mulai mencari nama Kaa-san dan menelponnya. Nada sambung pun terdengar, lalu Tou-san memberikan handphonenya padaku.

"Nih, Tou-san tinggal nata barang dulu ya."

"Iya Tou-san."

Dan Tou-san pergi keluar lagi setelah meminum air di kulkas samping TV, sempat kulihat raut wajahnya yang berubah datar, seakan tak senang ketika mendengar permintaanku. Namun aku yang masih kecil ini tak peduli, karena detik selanjutnya aku telah asyik mengobrol dengan Kaa-san.

"Moshi-moshi Kaa-san, ini Hinata. Hinata kangen banget sama Kaa-san!"

"_Hinata sayang, Kaa-san juga kangen kok. Hinata sehat kan sama Tou-san?"_

"Yosh, Hinata sama Tou-san sangat sehat Kaa-san," jawabku sambil menyamankan diri di sofa dan mulai mengecilkan suara TV.

"_Yokatta, Kaa-san senang mendengarnya."_

"Kaa-san kapan pulang sih? Hinata kesepian di sini." Aku mulai menanyakan kepulangan Kaa-san semenjak hari itu. Dan setiap kali aku bertanya kepada Tou-san atau Kaa-san, mereka pasti akan mengalihkan topik.

"_Hinata nggak main ke rumah Bibi Kushina, sayang? Biasanya setiap malem di sana terus kalau belum di jemput."_ Nah benarkan, Kaa-san pasti menghindar dan mengalihkan topik.

"Karena Hinata mau nelpon sama Kaa-san, makanya nggak main ke rumah Bibi Kushina."

"_Ini udah nelpon, Bibi Kushina sama Naruto gimana?"_

"Mereka baik. Kaa-san Hinata tadi sore main layang-layang sama Naruto juga sama Kiba."

"_Seru nggak?"_

"Seru banget Kaa-san! Haha tadi juga layang-layang Naruto putus," aku kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

"_Eh, kasihan dong. Kok Hinata malah ketawa, nak?"_

"Habis wajahnya tadi menyedihkan sekali Kaa-san, haha."

"_Lain kali jangan gitu ya, yaudah Hinata tidur ya. Udah malem, besok sekolah kan?"_

"Iya Kaa-san. Muach, Hinata sayang Kaa-san." Kucium Kaa-san dalam khayalku. Dan Kaa-san juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Muach, Kaa-san juga sayang Hinata." _

Tuuutttt...

Telepon pun terputus, kuletakkan handphone Tou-san di meja samping sofa. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Dan Tou-san belum pulang juga. Akhirnya kupilih opsi kembali menonton TV. Film tentang legenda-legenda yang sering ditayangkan di chanel 3, selalu menjadi kesukaanku saat ini. Setelah film legenda selesai, Tou-san pun baru pulang. Aku dengan segala keisenganku segera berpura-pura tidur untuk mengelabui Tou-san.

"Tadaima," kudengar Tou-san memberi salam. Tapi aku diam saja, kan lagi pura-pura tidur hehe.

"Hinata?" Tou-san mencari keberadaanku dan mulai mendekati sofa.

"Anak ini ketiduran rupanya." Aku berusaha menahan tawa, ketika Tou-san mengira bahwa aku ketiduran. Pasti sebentar lagi Tou-san akan mengendongku ke kamar. Dan benar saja, Tou-san menggendongku ala bridal style, gaya pengantin hehe.

Di tengah perjalanan langkah Tou-san menuju kamar, akhirnya aku tertawa. "Haha, Tou-san ketipu."

"Loh, belum tidur ternyata."

"Hehe," cengirku riang.

"Yaudah ayo sekarang tidur." Tou-san meletakkanku di atas kasur king size kami, ya kami tidur sekamar. Karena rumah kami kecil dan hanya memiliki satu kamar dengan kasur ukuran king size. Tapi tak mengapa, yang penting bisa sama-sama Tou-san terus.

Dulu saat Kaa-san dan Hanabi-chan masih ada, kami tidur bersama sambil berdesak-desakan, yang malah membuat kasur kami jadi hangat alih-alih sempit.

Aku ingat pernah marah dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san karena Hanabi-chan selalu menangis setiap malam. Akhirnya Tou-san malah meletakkanku di pinggir kasur yang menempel di dinding. Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti telah jatuh gelundung. Anak kecil dengan segala tingkah polahnya ketika tidur. Haha kenangan yang indah,

"Tou-san, kelonin Hinata."

"Sini." Aku pun mendekati Tou-san. Karena aku paling suka saat Tou-san yang mengeloniku ketika tidur. Kami berdua pun telah beranjak tidur untuk menjalani hari esok.

Tik, tik, tik, tik

Malam kami hanya terisi dengan dentingan suara jam dinding. Hingga aku terbangun akan kegaduhan Tou-san yang tengah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke pasar pagi-pagi buta. Kulirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan jam dua pagi.

"Tou-san mau berangkat?" tanyaku dengan suara serak, khas bangun tidur.

"Iya, Tou-san berangkat dulu ya. Uang sakunya udah Tou-san taruh di atas meja. Udah tidur lagi," Tou-san pun mencium keningku sambil mengusap-usap rambutku agar aku kembali tertidur. Dan setelahnya Tou-san beranjak keluar kamar, dengan diriku yang kembali tertidur.

Tou-san memang harus berangkat pagi buta buat ke pasar. Karena tokonya ada di pasar kota Suna yang cukup jauh dari sini, kota Konoha. Jika setiap hari minggu, aku selalu ikut Tou-san ke pasar. Karena hari ini sabtu, jadi tak bisa ikut. Besok baru bisa. Ah, tak sabar ikut Tou-san ke pasar besok. Sudahlah kembali tidur saja.

* * *

_**Grobogan**_

_**07.05.19**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya besok malam, sekitar pukul 20.00 - 20.30 WIB**_


	3. Temanku Naruto

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah**** © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**Temanku ****Naruto**

* * *

Pagi ini aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Karena semuanya telah kusiapkan, aku menuju rumah Bibi Kushina untuk menjemput Naruto berangkat sekolah bersama. Kami berdua satu sekolah di Elementary School 2 Konoha dan Kiba di Elementary School 1 Konoha yang tempatnya agak lebih jauh dari rumah kami. Sedang sekolahku dan Naruto lebih dekat, makanya kami selalu berangkat bersama dengan membawa sepeda.

Sekolah Kiba ini -Elementary School 1 Konoha- termasuk salah satu sekolah favorit di kota kami, Konoha. Sekolahnya penuh dengan siswa beprestasi, mulai dari akademik maupun non akademiknya. Dan kusimpulkan, setiap sekolah ada nomor 1-nya pasti adalah sekolah terbaik. Entah apa alasannya.

"Naruto...! Naruto...!" kupanggil Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya.

Ceklek

"Hinata-chan, ayo masuk. Narutonya baru mau pakai seragamnya di kamar."

"Iya, Bibi Kushina."

Tanpa babibu lagi aku berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Dan kulihat ia kesulitan memakai celana dalamnya sendiri. Padahal umurnya sudah 7 tahun, tapi masih belum cakap memakai pakaiannya sendiri.

Kupikir itu juga wajar untuk anak seusianya, sebab kedua orang tuanya masih lengkap, dan dia anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Maklum sekali, jika ia belum benar-benar mandiri. Berbeda sekali denganku.

"Haha burungmu keliatan tuh, masa make celana dalam aja belum bisa."

"Aaa! Jangan liat burungku," ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badanya membelakangiku. Masih berusaha memakai seragamnya sekarang. Padahal meski ia berbalik pun, jadi gantian pantatnya yang kulihat haha.

Lalu dari arah pintu masuk kamar Naruto, datanglah Bibi Kushina dengan membawa dua gelas susu. "Naruto! Kenapa masih belum selesai juga pakai seragam sekolahnya? Masa nggak malu sama Hinata-chan."

"Kaa-san bantu Naruto memakainya," pinta Naruto dengan tampang melas. Karena selanjutnya ia kesulitan mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Ah, dasar bocah nakal satu ini ya. Ini Hinata susunya diminum." Bibi Kushina menyerahkan satu gelas susu padaku dan mulai membantu Naruto berpakaian.

"Arigato Bibi."

"Iya," jawab Bibi Kushina, "nah Naruto ini susumu."

"Arigato Kaa-chan hehe," cengir Naruto senang.

Setelah Naruto siap, kami mulai berpamitan dengan Bibi Kushina. Dan berjalan ke tempat sepeda kami yang terpakir.

"Jaa Bibi."

"Jaa Kaa-chan," pamit kami serempak.

"Jaa ne, Hinata-chan jaga Naruto ya."

"Okey, Bibi!" jawabku dengan semangat. Karena selanjutnya kami telah bersepeda menuju sekolah.

Kami bersenandung ria menyanyikan salah satu lagu kebangsaan kami. Para warga yang mendengar suara nyanyian kami di pagi hari ini juga terlihat senang mendengarnya. Hehe mungkin saja suara kami begitu merdu. Dan setelah lagu yang kami nyanyikan habis, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilku.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto terhadapku.

Kutelohkan kepala bersurai biru kegelapanku ke samping melihatnya, "Ya?"

"Kenapa Kiba sekolahnya jauh ya? Padahal di dekat rumah kita kan ada?"

"Karena kau baka dan Kiba pintar haha," jawabku bercanda. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Naruto ngambek padaku.

Karena telah kuejek bodoh, ia pun lantas menambah laju kecepatan sepedanya. Mulai meninggalkanku jauh di belakangnya. Tapi kusadari bahwa, "Hah, kenapa dia bodoh sekali Tuhan?"

"Naruto!" kuteriakan namanya sekali, "Naruto!" dua kali, "Naruto baka!" untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa?!" dan akhirnya Naruto berhenti melajukan sepedanya menjauhiku.

"Sekolah kita belok kanan, lihat," ucapku sambil menunjuk gedung sekolah kami yang telah terlihat bangunannya.

"Ah, iya! Hehe maklum aku kan masih baru di sekolah."

"Hah, dasar. Ayo, keburu jalannya ramai."

"Ha'i."

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, dia masih baru sekolah di Elementary School 2 Konoha. Baru sekitar tiga mingguan kurasa. Karena tahun ini dia baru berumur 7 tahun. Makanya baru bisa masuk Elementary School, mengikuti tahun ajaran baru sekolah. Dan karena aku lebih tua setahun darinya, jadilah umurku 8 tahun. Kiba 9 tahun di Elementary School 1 Konoha.

"Nah Naruto, kelasmu 1-C kan. Sana cepat masuk."

"Iya, Iya. Hinata-chan nanti istirahat ke perpus lagi?"

"Hu'um seperti biasa, mau ke sana juga?" tawarku mengajak Naruto.

"Nggak, mending ke kantin hehe," cengirnya dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa). Lagian apa pula yang bisa diharapkan dari Naruto coba, menyesal aku mengajaknya.

"Terserah lah, aku ke kelas dulu. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Kalian pasti tahu kenapa Naruto berada di kelas 1-C. Yap karena ia kurang pintar, itu benar. Naruto memang cukup pemalas, terlalu suka jajan sampai membuat Bibi Kushina jengkel, dan tubuhnya pendek. Tapi dia selalu ceria, selalu mengajakku bermain kemanapun ia mau main. Itulah mengapa aku sangat dekat denganya, ditambah lagi kita juga bertetangga. Jadilah hubungan kami terlihat seperti kakak-adik.

Terkadang aku juga merasa sangat berterimakasih padanya. Karena ia, aku dapat bernafas lega sejenak. Sedikit melupakan kondisi keluargaku yang tak seperti keluarga kebanyakan. Berbicara dengan Naruto membuatku merasakan kehangatannya pada jiwaku. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya. Yang tanpa kutahu, bahwa kelak waktu dapat membuatnya sangat berbeda.

Teettt... Teettt... Tteeettt...

Bunyi bel masuk telah terdengar. Murid-murid mulai duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing dan para sensei mulai berjalan menuju kelas yang akan digunakannya untuk berbagi ilmu.

Oya, aku berada di kelas 2-A. Wajar bukan, karena aku cukup pintar. Hehe bukan bermaksud sombong ya, hanya memberi tahu.

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi Iruka-sensei!" jawab kami serempak menyapa Iruka-sensei. Beliau wali kelas 2-A kami tercinta.

"Sekarang siapkan buku tulis dan pensil, Sensei akan membaca kan buku yang Sensei bawa. Dan kalian mencatat apa yang Sensei ucapkan."

Teman-teman sekelasku mulai menyiapkan buku tulis dan pensil, menuruti apa yang Iruka-sensei perintahkan. Walau sebagian mereka tak ikhlas melakukannya.

"Iruka-sensei, kenapa setiap pagi kami harus mencatat apa yang Iruka-sensei baca?" protes temanku, Tsukune. Yah dia adalah anak laki-laki yang terlalu banyak protes setiap diarahkan Iruka-sensei.

"Ini untuk melatih kecakapan kalian dalam mendengar dan menulis. Suatu hari, apa yang Sensei ajarkan ini akan sangat berguna untuk kalian. Apa lagi untuk yang cita-citanya menjadi wartawan. Siapa dari kalian yang bercita-cita menjadi wartawan?"

Beberapa teman-teman sekelasku mulai mengacungkan tangan ke atas, bersemangat. Ternyata ada juga yang bercita-cita jadi wartawan.

"Nah, sekarang Iruka-sensei baca, kalian dengarkan dengan baik dan catat."

"Ha'i!" jawab kami serempak. Tidak lupa aku berseru, "Iruka-sensei, bacanya jangan cepat-cepat!" karena aku cukup lamban dalam menulis. Dan kulihat Iruka-sensei mengangguk tersenyum.

* * *

**Grobogan**

**08.05.19**

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya besok malam, sekitar pukul 20.00 - 20.30 WIB**_

* * *

_**Balasan reviews [Terimakasih],**_

_**Sp (guest) : haha bayangkan saja Hiashi yang ada di Boruto, itu cukup OOC :v Wah Hafu malah belum pernah nonton Digimon. Dan sudah taukan berapa umur Hinata^^**_

_**[Curhat sedikit]_["Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah" adalah Ff ke-2 Hafu. Yang ke-1 adalah "Hampir". Nah di "Hampir" Hafu cukup kecewa, karena jarang ada yang komen. Mungkin ini rasanya kenapa para Author Ff jarang menamatkan ceritanya. Soalnya tak ada penyemangat, kadang malah jadi minder sama ceritanya sendiri. Berpikir terlalu negatif, merasa bahwa ceritanya tidak diharapkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Semenjak Hafu memutuskan jadi salah satu author Ff, setiap Ff yang Hafu baca pasti Hafu komen. Sedikit memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain itu baik. Tapi untuk **__**"Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah" Hafu usahakan buat update setiap malam, hanya khusus di bulan puasa ini saja. Selamat beribadah untuk umat muslim di seluruh dunia.]**_


	4. Teman-Teman Kelas 2-A (I)

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**Teman-Teman Kelas 2-A (I)**

* * *

Teettt... Teettt... Tteeettt...

Suara bel yang menandakan waktunya istirahat terdengar. Sebagian teman-teman sekelas mulai mengeluarkan bentonya masing-masing. Menata meja sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi tempat mereka memakan bento bersama teman-teman. Dan aku berada di tim yang tidak membawa bento. Boro-boro bisa menyiapkan bekal. Tidak telat masuk sekolah saja aku bersyukur.

"Hinata-chan, kemarilah!" seru teman dekatku, Kaede. Segera aku menuju tempatnya. Di hadapanku, terlihatlah Kaede sedang menata empat meja yang dijadikan satu. Supaya menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka memakan bento. Karena selain Kaede, ada juga teman dekatku Mibuna, dan Ami. Kami berempat mulai berteman dekat sejak kelas 1.

Ada juga teman dekat laki-laki, yaitu Tsukune yang protes dengan Iruka-sensei tadi, terus Tomari yang agak pendiam, dan Shira seorang yang kusuka di kelas.

"Kenapa Kaede?"

"Ayo kita makan bentonya bareng-bareng," ajak Kaede dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hehe, aku ke kantin dulu kalo gitu." Setelahnya aku berlari kencang, meninggalkan Kaede, Ami, dan Mibuna, menuju kantin untuk membeli roti melon kesukaanku, tidak lupa dengan minumnya.

Mereka bertiga yang melihatku sudah kembali lagi hanya tersenyum sweatdrop, dan mulai memakan makanan masing-masing. Kami juga saling berbagi, mencicipi makanan teman-teman yang lain. Hingga Ami, seperti biasa mulai menertawaiku.

"Haha, Hinata dengan roti melon dan tehnya. Kau nggak bosan apa?"

"Habis ini yang paling murah di kantin."

"Hinata-chan selalu hemat sekali kalo jajan, ya," ucap Kaede berkomentar.

"Wah, tehnya kok ada dua Hinata? Satu buatku ya," pinta temanku Mibuna.

Haduh, ini kan teh yang kusiapkan untuk Shira. Sebelum aku bertindak untuk mencegah aksi Mibuna, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang merebut tehku. Dan ternyata itu, "Makasih ya Hinata," Shira.

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, Mibuna telah terlebih dahulu berseru jengkel.

"Shira, ganggu banget sih. Ini kan perkumpulan anak perempuan, ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Tau ni, Shira mending pergi aja deh," usir Ami yang juga merasa terganggu akan kedatangannya.

"Huh, kalian nggak seru. Ayo Tomari kita main di luar saja."

"Yeah," jawab Tomari antara semangat dan tidak. Raut wajahnya sulit ditebak, dan ia cukup aneh, tapi baik. Ah entahlah, aku bingung. Jadi teringat saat ujian kelas 1 dulu.

|Flasback ON|

Saat ini aku sedang ujian kenaikan kelas untuk naik ke kelas 2. Dan hari ini aku kebagian duduk berdampingan dengan Tomari, karena Hanare-sensei yang telah memilihkan. Entah kenapa Hanare-sensei selalu mengganti pasangan duduk kami. Mungkin supaya kami segera akrab dengan teman sekelas kurasa.

Pandanganku akan Tomari, ia cukup pendiam. Jadi aku pun memilih untuk diam juga ditengah suasana tegang di dalam kelas. Ingat, kami sedang ujian kenaikan kelas sekarang. Ini seperti ujian antara memilih hidup dan mati bagi kami, bila tidak ingin dimarahi orang tua, dan malu dengan teman.

Ketika aku sedang fokus mengerjakan soal-soal yang mudah terlebih dahulu. Tomari pun berseru dengan pelan.

"Tolong bangunkan aku nanti, Hinata." Dan tanpa mendengar jawabanku, ia telah tertidur pulas. Huh, cepat sekali mengerjakannya. Akhirnya aku kambali fokus pada soal-soalku. Hingga waktu mulai berjalan maju begitu cepat. Hanare-sensei juga mulai mengingatkan sisa waktu yang kami miliki.

"Minna, waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi ya. Tsukune-kun, ayo jangan mencontek."

"Ha'i," jawab Tsukune lesu, tapi masih berusaha kembali mencontek.

Semuanya panik, aku juga mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalaku gelisah. Masih ada tiga soal yang belum ku kerjakan dan semuanya susah. Kulihat Tomari masih saja tertidur pulas, dengan lembar soal yang telah terisi semua. Hah, enak ya yang peringkat satu di kelas. Coba saja aku sepintar dirinya. Ah iya, aku teringan pesan Tomari untuk membangunkannya.

"Tomari, bangun, waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi." Tomari mulai bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya. Lalu matanya melihatku dari atas, berlanjut turun ke bawah mengamati lembar soalku yang belum terisi lengkap.

Tanpa aku memintanya, tiba-tiba Tomari memperlihatkan jawabannya. "Cepat tulis."

"Eh, tapi...,"

"Sudah tulis saja, tiga soal itu memang sulit."

"Ha'i, arigato Tomari," ucapku berterimakasih. Aku pun menyalin jawaban Tomari dengan senang sambil berpikir, Tou-san akan bangga padaku.

"Yeah," ucap Tomari sambil memperhatikanku dan keadaan sekitar.

|Flasback OFF|

"Ta... Nata... Hinata!"

"Ah, iya kenapa?" tanyaku kaget sambil menengok kanan-kiri, mencari siapa yang memanggilku. Dan ternyata itu tadi Ami. Lalu kulihat Kaede memandangku khawatir, dengan Mibuna di sebelahnya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, kau kenapa?" ganti Mibuna yang bertanya.

"Hehe bukan apa-apa, hanya teringat saat kita kelas satu saja."

"Ah, yokatta," ucap Kaede bersyukur, dengan diamini dua gadi yang lain.

"Haha kalian terlalu berlebihan. Eh, ayo kita ikut Shira, dan Tomari bermain. Kalian sudah selesai kan makannya?"

"Sudah," jawab Mibuna mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita susul mereka," ajak Ami bersemangat. Kami pun menata meja kembali ke tempat semula, lalu bergegas menyusul Tomari, dan Shira di luar. Anak-anak memang selalu suka bermain bersama-sama. Itulah mengapa aku tak suka sendirian.

* * *

**Grobogan**

**09.05.19**

_**Maaf untuk besok, Hafu tidak dapat memberi kepatian bisa melanjutkan 'Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah". Karena saat ini Hafu sedang sakit, jadi mohon pengertiannya. **_

_**Dan di bawah ini alamat web untuk tokoh-tokoh yang kalian rasa asing,**_

_[ wiki/Kaede_Yoshino]_

_[ wiki/Mibuna]_

_[ wiki/Ami]_

_[ wiki/Tomari]_

_[ wiki/Shira]_

_[ wiki/Tsukune]_

_[ wiki/Hanare]_

* * *

_**Balasan reviews [Terimakasih],**_

_**Sp (guest) : Haha Hafu pernah kok nonton Digimon, tapi sedikit. Itu pun dulu pas SD, saat Indosiar masih sering menayangkan anime setiap hari Minggu. Haduh ditagih renternir nih :'v Hihi kalo yang satu itu biar hanya Hafu yang tau :V**_


	5. Kenapa Tidak Boleh Tou-san?

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**K****e****napa Tidak Boleh Tou-san?**

* * *

Aku dan Naruto mengayuh sepeda kami dengan santai kembali pulang ke rumah. Kami juga telah berencana, sesampainya di rumah nanti, selepas ganti baju, cuci tangan dan kaki, tidak lupa makan siang terlebih dahulu, dan kegiatan lainnya setelah pulang sekolah. Kami akan main di lapangan seperti biasa, bersama dengan Kiba dan juga teman-teman yang lain.

"Hinata-chan, nanti kujemput seperti biasa ke rumahmu."

"Ha'i, aku masuk ke rumah duluan ya. Jaa." Aku mulai memasuki pelataran rumah sederhanaku dengan Tou-san. Dan kulihat mobil bak terbuka milik Tou-san telah terpakir rapi di garasi. Segera aku berjalan tergesa memasuki rumah.

"Tadaima Tou-san!"

"Okaeri, bantu Tou-san menghitung uang Hinata," perintah Tou-san di tengah kegiatannya menghitung uang hasil usahanya berdagang di pasar Suna hari ini. Aku pun segera membantu Tou-san dengan memisahkan setiap jenis uangnya. Yang kertas dengan kertas dan koin dengan koin. Lalu setelahnya aku mulai menghintung jumlah uang koin dan Tou-san yang kertas.

"Tou-san, rame nggak di pasar?"

"Rame, besok jadi mau ikut ke pasar?"

Ah, iya besok hari minggu. Itu hari yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu, dapat ikut Tou-san membantu di pasar.

"Jadi lah Tou-san. Ini Tou-san uangnya," kuserahkan kembali uang Tou-san yang telah kuhitung dan tata dengan rapi.

"Ini, masukin celengan," ucap Tou-san sambil memberikan 5 yen untukku.

"Arigato Tou-san." Dengan cepat kumasukan uang pemberian Tou-san ke celengan harimau kecil milikku yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu. Lalu kugoyang-goyangkan, apakah sudah penuh atau belum.

"Tou-san, kok celengan Hinata nggak penuh-penuh?"

"Gimana mau penuh kalo Hinata jarang nabung?" Haha, akhirnya aku hanya meringis tertawa. "Yaudah, cepat ganti baju, dan makan siang. Tou-san mau tidur dulu."

"Iya."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Tou-san bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku cukup tahu lelahnya Tou-san yang setiap hari harus ke pasar pagi-pagi buta. Apalagi setelah tidur siang Tou-san akan setoran dan membeli stok barang yang habis, sore harinya. Lalu malamnya, Tou-san akan menata barang dagangannya ke mobil. Selalu begitu setiap hari, hingga badan Tou-san mulai kurus semenjak Kaa-san tak tinggal bersama kami lagi.

Tanpa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan lebih jauh lagi. Aku segera menggati seragam sekolah dengan baju main biasa dan makan siang sambil menonton Tv.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Ayo main," seru Naruto di depan rumahku. Aku pun balas berteriak. "Iya, sebentar!"

Bergegas kubereskan piring makanku yang telah habis, mematikan Tv, menuju dapur, lalu pergi main dengan Naruto.

o

Hari ini aku, Naruto, dan Kiba pulang bermain lebih cepat. Karena Naruto mengajak kami untuk mandi bareng di rumahnya. Akhirnya kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin dan mengambil baju ganti.

Aku memasuki rumah dan melihat Tou-san sedang bersantai menonton Tv. Kuhampiri Tou-san untuk mengutarakan permitaanku mandi di rumah Naruto.

"Tou-san, Hinata mau mandi di rumah Naruto."

Kulihat Tou-san mengalihkan fokusnya dari Tv menuju diriku. "Mandi dirumah saja."

"Tapi Tou-san, ada Kiba juga di rumah Naruto."

"Nggak boleh, mandi di rumah saja."

"Kenapa nggak boleh Tou-san? Kiba saja dibolehkan sama Bibi Tsume," aku memprotes larangan Tou-san yang cukup aneh menurutku. "Tou-san selalu aja ngelarang Hinata mandi bareng di rumah Naruto."

"Hinata sudah besar, jadi mandi sendiri di rumah."

"Tapi Kiba yang lebih tua dari Hinata setahun kok boleh mandi di rumah Naruto?"

"Udah sana mandi sendiri saja."

Akhirnya dengan sebal aku mandi sendiri di rumah. Lantas dengan cepat kembali berpakaian untuk menuju ke rumah Naruto. Tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Tou-san terlebih dahulu.

"Tou-san aku mau ke rumah Naruto."

"Iya."

Setelahnya aku ke rumah Naruto dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucap salam. Aku pun melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang nonton Tv ditemani dengan cemilan yang telah disediakan Bibi Kushina pastinya. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua juga telah selesai mandi barengnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Ayo masuk, itu cemilannya juga di makan bareng-bareng."

"Arigato Bibi Kushina."

"Hinata-chan kok nggak jadi mandi bareng di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Huh, Tou-san tadi melarangku. Menyebalkan."

Mendengar gerutuanku, Bibi Kushina menyahut dari tempatnya duduk di sofa. "Jelas lah, Hinata kan perempuan Naruto."

"Memangnya kalo perempuan nggak boleh mandi bareng ya Kaa-chan?"

"Sudah sewajarnya memang nggak boleh."

"Kok gitu Bibi, kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya Bibi, kenapa? Kan yang membedakan laki-laki dengan perempuan cuma bagian bawahnya. Laki-laki punya burung dan perempuan tidak," tanya Kiba dengan panjangnya,

"Haduh, nggak cuma begitu Kiba-kun. Ah, nanti kalo kalian sudah besar juga ngerti kenapa perempuan dan laki-laki nggak boleh mandi bareng."

Dan orang dewasa selalu membawa kata-kata, nanti kalo sudah besar juga ngerti. Aku heran, kenapa seperti itu. Selalu saja anak kecil seperti kami tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan orang dewasa. Seperti perempuan boleh makai rok dan laki-laki tidak. Huh, butuh berapa tahun lagi supaya aku mengerti akan alasan dari larangan-larangan mereka, menyebalkan.

Aku jadi teringat, Tou-san juga selalu melarangku melepas baju atasan seperti laki-laki di saat musim panas. Laki-laki selalu boleh menampakkan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, sedang aku tidak. Padahal tubuhku sama saja dengan Naruto dan Kiba, sama-sama punya susu yang kecil di dada kami. Tapi entah kenapa perlakuannya selalu berbeda. Ah, terserah orang dewasa saja, aku pusing memikirkannya. Dan sore itu aku habiskan dengan main di rumah Naruto bersama Kiba.

* * *

**Grobogan**

**10****.05.19**

_**Karena Hafu sudah merasa agak baikan setelah seharian penuh beristirahat**__**.**__** Akhirnya Hafu mengusahakan untuk updated seperti biasanya. Maaf bila terlalu banyak typo.**_


	6. Pasar Suna

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tou-san (Jangan) Berubah © Hafure654**

Genre : Family, Friendship, Slice of Life

Rating : K+ - T

Read and Riview

* * *

**Pasar Suna**

* * *

Tik, tik, tik, tik

Suara dentingan jam dinding selalu menjadi musik disaat tidur yang penuh kesunyian di malam hari. Namun jarum panjang yang masih menunjukkan angka dua telah membuat suasana kamarku dan Tou-san cukup berisik, akan kegaduhan yang Tou-san lakukan.

Akhirnya hal itu membuatku mengerjapkan mata penuh belek ini dengan berat hati. Dan benar saja, Tou-san tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke pasar seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Tou-san," kupanggil Tou-san dengan suara orang khas bangun tidur.

"Jadi mau ikut ke pasar?" tanya Tou-san memastikan.

Dan aku teringat kalau sekarang hari minggu, otomatis tidak masuk sekolah. Cepat-cepat kujawab pertanyaan Tou-san kelewat semangat. "Jadi Tou-san!"

"Cepat bangun dan ganti baju, jangan lupa pakai jaket."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku bergegas ganti baju dan celana dengan yang lebih panjang. Tidak lupa jaket tebal creamku, karena aku tahu pagi-pagi begini udara masih kelewat dingin, walau aku berada di dalam mobil sekalipun.

"Ayo," ajak Tou-san setelah melihat diriku yang dirasa telah siap.

"Sebentar Tou-san, Hinata belum cuci muka dan mau minum dulu." Dengan cepat, aku segera cuci muka dan minum terlebih dahulu.

"Yaudah ayo berangkat, Tou-san nanti kesiangan sampai pasarnya."

"Hinata belum sisiran Tou-san."

"Kelamaan, nggak usah. Nanti aja di pasar, ada sisir Tou-san."

Aku pun memilih nurut dan mengikuti Tou-san keluar rumah dengan cemberut. Kenapa para tou-san selalu tak pernah peduli akan penampilan anak perempuannya. Atau ini cuma berlaku pada Tou-san ku saja ya, entahlah.

Setelah Tou-san mengunci pintu rumah, kami mulai menuju mobil bak terbuka Tou-san yang telah tersusun roti-roti dan barang-barang lainnya dengan rapi. Lalu Tou-san membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan menutupnya kembali dengan tenaga cukup besar. Wajar saja, mobil Tou-san ini cukup bobrok dibanding dengan mobil bak terbuka milik Tou-san nya Kiba. Tapi setidaknya masih dapat berjalan dengan baik, kusyukuri hal itu.

Kami telah berada diperjalanan menuju pasar Suna. Pasarnya cukup jauh dari rumah, sekitar dua jam-an baru sampai. Ketika aku tengah melihat ke luar jendela melihat suasana di pagi buta ini, tiba-tiba Tou-san berbicara.

"Tidur aja lagi, nanti Tou-san bangunkan kalo sudah sampai," ucap Tou-san tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalan di depan.

"Nggak, Hinata mau liat-liat. Tapi Tou-san, kok ada kedai makanan yang masih buka?" tanyaku bingung. Padahal ini udah jam setengah tiga pagi, harusnya kedai-kedai makanan sudah pada tutup semua. Namun, beberapa masih buka dan ada pembelinya juga.

"Karena pagi-pagi begini ada yang udah berangkat bekerja seperti Tou-san, jadi kadang mereka hanya ngopi biar nggak ngantuk."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria akan penjelasan Tou-san dan melanjutkan melihat ke luar jendela. Namun nampaknya hal itu tak dapat bertahan lama. Karena selanjutnya aku telah jatuh tertidur. Padahal ketika dewasa nanti, aku akan paham betul beratnya bekerja mencari nafkah untuk keluarga yang dicintainya. Ouh Tou-san, betapa merepotkannya diriku kecil itu.

o

"Ta, Nata, Hinata bangun." Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Tou-san yang membangunkanku.

"Tou-san, kita sudah sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi." Aku mulai mengerjapkan kedua mataku dan memandang Tou-san dengan lebih jelas, yang ternyata sedang melajukan mobilnya memasuki ke dalam pasar.

Saat Tou-san sudah memberhentikan mobilnya dan langsung turun untuk menurunkan barang-barang yang tadinya di dalam mobil, lalu menaruhnya di depan toko Tou-san. Aku juga bantu mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi bermacam-macam roti itu satu-persatu. Sebab tubuh kecilku tak kuat bila banyak-banyak seperti Tou-san yang langsung empat sekaligus.

Setelah semua telah diturunkan, Tou-san menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan toko kami. Dan Tou-san akan memarkirkan mobilnya sebentar di tempat parkir pasar Suna dekat sini.

Ketika aku menunggu, kulihat toko-toko yang lain juga mulai buka untuk menata barang jualannya. Lalu Tou-san telah kembali dan membuka toko kami. Menata barang dagangan yang telah kami bawa dari rumah sebelumnya semenarik mungkin. Walau dari apa yang kulihat tetap biasa saja.

Memasuki jam setengah enam pagi, semuanya telah siap. Barang dagangan sudah tertata, toko telah di sapu Tou-san hingga bersih, dan dandanan kami juga sudah oke hehe. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pelanggan berdatangan.

"Tou-san, Hinata minta roti melonnya ya."

"Iya," jawab Tou-san.

Ditengah kesibukanku nyemil roti melon sambil melihat-lihat toko lainnya. Aku kembali heran, setauku ini masih pagi, tapi entah kenapa ada juga beberapa orang yang telah datang untuk membeli. Yah kebanyakan belinya di toko sayur, mungkin mau masak besar.

"Tou-san, kok Ibu itu pagi-pagi udah belanja sayur?"

"Tanya aja."

"Nggak mau."

Lalu saat roti melonku telah habis, aku merasa haus. Dan meminta air ke Tou-san.

"Tou-san, Hinata haus." Kulihat Tou-san mengambil air didekat rak tempat jaket kami menggantung.

"Ini," ucap Tou-san menyerahkan botol minum air putih isi dua liter. Aku menerimanya dengan baik dan meminumnya. Lalu para pembeli setia Tou-san mulai berdatangan, aku cuma kikuk, dan duduk diam di pojokan sambil makan jajanan yang harusnya jadi barang dagangan Tou-san.

Apalah dayaku yang masih kecil ini, yang masih suka jajan, ditambah lagi makanku memang banyak. Alhasil, anak kecil mana yang akan tahan bila makanan itu tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Dan Tou-san pun nyatanya selalu memperbolehkanku setiap meminta.

Saat dirasa toko sudah agak sepi kembali, Tou-san pergi sebentar. "Tou-san mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Hinata di sini saja. Kalau laper, makan aja yang Hinata suka."

"Ha'i! Jangan lama-lama Tou-san."

"Iya."

Tou-san pun hilang di kelokan depan sana. Lalu diriku mulai menelusuri makanan apa saja yang di jual Tou-san. Mencari makanan ringan yang terlihat enak dan memakannya. Tapi disaat kesibukanku makan, ada pembeli datang.

"Eh, ada gadis manis. Tou-sannya mana?"

"Ke kamar mandi sebentar Bibi."

"Dari tadi?"

"Iya," jawabku dengan mengangguk.

"Yaudah, Bibi milih-milih dulu ya."

"Iya Bibi, silahkan."

Bibi itu, mulai memasuki area toko dan mencari barang yang akan dibelinya. Tak lama, Tou-san kembali dengan membawa air putih seperti tadi dan makanan untuk sarapan. Tapi terlebih dahulu Tou-san melayani Bibi tadi.

"Loh Konan-san, lama aja nggak pernah mampir ke sini," sapa Tou-san dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda. Radar waspada mulai nyala di dalam diriku. Dan kuawasi percakapan mereka sambil makan cemilanku tadi.

"Haha apaan sih Hiashi-san, baru juga rabu kemaren belanja di sini. Itu anaknya?"

"Iya."

"Udah sekolah? Kok ikut Hiashi-san ke pasar?"

"Udah, kelas dua ini. Kalo minggu-minggu memang suka ikut."

"Wah, kecil-kecil udah ikut bantu Tou-sannya ke pasar ya," ucap Bibi Konan sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

Selanjutnya percakapan Tou-san dan Bibi Konan sudah tidak kupedulikan. Karena Tou-san memang kadang suka genit kalau bicara dengan wanita.

Setelah Bibi Konan membayar dan pergi. Tou-san menyerahkan makanan untuk sarapan yang tadi dibeli, kepadaku. Aku pun makan dengan lahap, namun menyisihkan sayurannya.

"Tou-san, Hinata nggak mau sayurnya." Lalu Tou-san memakannya untukku.

"Tou-san, airnya." Dan Tou-san mengambilkannya untukku.

"Tou-san, bungkusnya buang kemana?"

"Masukin aja ke plastik, nanti Tou-san yang buang."

"Udah. Tou-san tangan Hinata kotor, cuci dimana?"

"Pake air minumnya tadi sedikit." Dan kuikuti instruktur Tou-san dengan baik.

Haha setelah kuingat-ingat, kecil itu betapa cerewet dan manjanya aku ke Tou-san. Semuanya tak pernah benar-benar kulakukan sendiri dan Tou-san pun mengakui betapa cerewet dan manjanya diriku saat kecil. Dan aku bersyukur, Tou-san tak pernah merasa aku adalah suatu hal yang merepotkan akan kenakalan-kenakalan yang sering kulakukan itu.

o

Matahari semakin beranjak naik, membuat panas udara sekitar hingga para pelanggan Tou-san perlahan-lahan semakin berkurang. Kulihat jam yang ada dipergelangan tanganku. Ternyata sudah jam sebelas siang tanpa kusadari. Tou-san juga terlihat sedang memasukkan kembali barang dagangannya masuk ke dalam toko, seperti berencana akan pulang.

"Kita mau pulang Tou-san?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya, sini bantu Tou-san merapihkan keranjang itu," Tou-san pun menunjuk keranjang-keranjang roti yang telah kosong di bawah meja. "Lalu taruh di depan toko."

"Ha'i." Aku mulai melakukan apa yang Tou-san perintahkan, mengambil keranjang-keranjang itu, dan menumpuknya di depan toko kami. Setelah selesai, aku buru-buru ambil plastik paling besar, dan mengambil jajanan yang kusuka.

"Tou-san, Hinata mau bawa roti melonnya. Hinata juga mau bawa snack coklat itu, sama susunya."

Tou-san yang melihatku mulai mengambil barang-barang dagangannya berlebihan, hanya pasrah dan mengiyakan saja. Saat melihat aku selesai merampok sebagian barang dagangannya. Selanjutnya Tou-san mulai menutup toko kami, tapi dengan panik aku memberhentikan Tou-san.

"Stop Tou-san! Hinata mau bawa koin-koinnya tadi buat celengan Hinata ya," pintaku dengan menarik-narik baju Tou-san dengan manja.

"Hm ambil setengahnya saja, jangan semua."

"Ha'i!" Segera aku masuk ke dalam. Mengambil beberapa koin yen untuk kumasukan celengan harimau kecilku nanti di rumah. Supaya cepat penuh hehe. Lalu aku kembali keluar toko.

"Sudah, Tou-san."

Tou-san mulai menutup pintu toko, tidak lupa menguncinya juga. Dan menggandeng tangan kiriku, sebab tangan kananku penuh barang-barang yang kuambil tadi dalam bungkusan plastik cukup besar, berjalan menuju parkiran Mobil.

Dalam perjalanan kami, aku juga melihat sebagian toko sudah pada tutup. Lalu di depan kami terdapat kubangan besar yang telihat menjijikkan bagiku. Langsung saja aku berhenti tiba-tiba, hingga Tou-san menoleh padaku heran.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Tou-san yang masih menggandeng tanganku.

"Jalanan di depan becek semua Tou-san, nanti kaki Hinata kotor. Gendong, Tou-san," jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku meminta digendong.

"Nanti di depan sana bisa cuci kaki."

"Nggak mau, Hinata nggak mau jalan kalo jalanannya kotor."

Akhirnya Tou-san pun menuruti keinginanku ketimbang mendengar rengekanku lebih jauh. Tou-san mulai berjongkok, lalu aku naik kepunggungnya. Dan Tou-san mulai melanjutkan kembali perjalanan kami yang tertunda.

Sesampainya di depan mobil, Tou-san menurunkanku membuka pintu mobil. Aku juga membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk kedalam tidak lupa dengan barang bawaanku.

Tou-san mulai menjalankan mobil dan kami telah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Di dalam perjalanan kami, udara panas begitu menyiksa, hingga membuat tenggorokan kering kehausan.

"Tou-san hinata haus, ingin minum yang dingin-dingin."

"Iya, nanti Tou-san belikan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tak berselah lama Tou-san berhenti di mini market. Membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar masuk ke dalam mini market. Tak lama Tou-san kembali dan membelikanku jus buah yang dingin dan aku menerimanya lalu segera meminumnya.

Tou-san mulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga jam setengah satu siang, kami baru sampai di rumah. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, dengan senang kutata barang bawaanku ke dalam kulkas.

"Hua, jajanan Hinata ada banyak. Bisa buat beberapa hari ini."

"Lama-lama Tou-san bangkrut kalo Hinata ikut ke pasar terus," celetuk Tou-san sambil menghitung uang.

"Kan cuma hari minggu Hinata ikut Tou-san ke pasar hehe."

"Yaudah, sini bantu Tou-san hitung uangnya."

"Okey Tou-san."

Aku mulai membantu Tou-san menghitung pendapatan hari ini, yang kata Tou-san cukup banyak. Syukurlah aku senang mendengarnya, lalu kami bergantian mandi, dan setelahnya tidur siang bersama ditemani sebuah kipas kecil. Hari ini begitu melelahkan namun cukup menyenangkan. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hari minggu lagi hehe.

* * *

**Grobogan**

**23****.05.19**

_**Chapter ini lumayan panjang ya, maaf lama tak update. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.**_

* * *

_**Balasan reviews [Terimakasih],**_

_**Kuroi Ilna : Wah, terimakasih sudah suka fic Hafu. Hehe Tou-san nya jarang muncul karena Hinatanya terlalu aktif main dan kebanyakan punya temen. Jadi nggak kebagian tempat. Yosh, Hafu haru semangat. Arigato Kuroi XD**_


End file.
